One at a Time
by FlynnieG
Summary: The Sugar Rush racers have some questions for their favorite Sergeant.


**A/N: So, I noticed that a lot of people were worried about when I was going to write about the baby's gender and when it was going to be born, so I thought I'd clarify. This story is a continuation of the Dynamite Baby series, which so far consists of these:**

**1) Who's Scared of the Dark**

**2) Ham Sandwiches**

**3) Call Me Baby**

**4) Mama**

**5) One at a Time**

**I want to have ten stories in this series. Most of them will be one-shots, but a couple of them will have a few chapters, like Mama did. So sorry to keep all of you attentive readers awaiting the end of this series of mine, but this is just how I like to do it.**

**Disclaimer: Wreck-it Ralph is such a beautiful movie and it should be noted that it is pretty much the best movie that Disney has ever made (and keep in mind they have made some classics). Oh, yeah. I don't own it. What have I been doing with my life?!**

"Alright, you're all set, ma'am." The Surge Protector closed up the code box that was inside a small room that was hidden in the corner of Game Central Station, that only he and a handful of characters had been in, "The changes should come into effect immediately."

Sergeant Calhoun watched the light blue orb of energy fly up the wall, "What's this going to do, civilian?"

"Well, as your pregnancy progresses and your," The Surge Protector paused to choose his words carefully, "physique begins to change,"

"Good choice." The Sergeant said, placing a hand on her hip.

The Surge Protector nodded, "Well, the gamers won't notice your changes, because of this little doohickey I just sent into you and your game's code."

"Okay." Calhoun crossed her arms, "Wait, why in the name of Nintendo do you have a code like that at your disposal? I didn't think that characters created codes very often."

Surge Protector clicked his pen and hooked it onto his clipboard, "Well, most characters don't, but then there are couples like Peach and Mario who wanted to have children. How d'ya think characters like Baby Peach and Baby Toad were created?"

"Afirmative." Calhoun said. She had never thought about that. She decided that she would have to head over to the Mario Kart and have a chat with Peach one of these days.

"Yeah, but you and Fix-it Felix Jr. are the first characters from different console to create a code." The Surge Protector explained, nodding up at the tall Sergeant, "It's an exciting time." He showed no signs of excitement in the least bit.

"Right," Calhoun said, "you're dismissed, Surge."

The blue man in front of the Sergeant gave her a nod and with nothing but a flicker, vanished into thin air. Calhoun opened up the small door and crouched down just enough, so that she could fit through. She looked over at the tram station going to Hero's Duty. It had apparently just left and wouldn't be coming back for a little while.

The Sergeant found an unoccupied bench and sat down. She yawned. Ever since she had become pregnant, it had been hard getting to sleep each night. She had ended up going to bed around 0100 every night this week. It was making it hard to get up at 0600 and go kill cy-bugs all day.

Although, before she had became pregnant, she and Fix-it had never done much sleeping in bed.

Calhoun closed her eyes. It would be nice if she could just lay down and fall fast asleep all day. It would do her good. She opened her eyes, and found several small children looking up at her.

"Oh, this dream again." She exclaimed in surprise.

"Relax, Sarge. It's just us." Vanellope said, climbing up next to her on the bench.

The Sergeant looked down at all of the little racers, "Why aren't you at your game? The arcade's gonna open at 0800."

Vanellope scrunched up her nose, "What? 800 o'clock?" She slapped her knee and burst out laughing. She turned to her subjects, "The Sarge has officially lost it!"

Calhoun grabbed Vanellope's hood and lifted her up so they were eye to eye, "Do you have a reason to be here, or do you just want to annoy me?"

"Oh, do I have to choose?" Vanellope sighed. She was able to slip out of the Sergeant's grasp and landed on the seat with a plunk, "Actually, we all came here to ask you a few questions."

Calhoun leaned against the back of the bench, "About what?"

Vanellope rolled her eyes, "Religion. What do you think, Sarge?" She tapped on her stomach, "The cake in the oven. The code growin' in your tummy. The little bundle of diaper changes!"

Calhoun nodded and leaned against the bench, "Okay then, shoot."

Suddenly, a wave of hands suddenly raised and the little racers began jumping up and down shouting "Me! Me! Me!" and asking several questions at once. It was like a little mob of fangirls.

"Wait, you little Candy Land game piece rejects!" Calhoun said, lifting up her hands, "One at a time!"

Candlehead stepped forward from the group and cleared her throat, "Um, Miss Sergeant? What does it feel like?" She paused, "To be pregnant I mean."

Calhoun put a hand to her chin and thought for a moment, "I suppose it's like if you ate a cy-bug egg and then it started growing in your stomach. But, if a cy-bug was inside your stomach, it would eat you from the inside out."

The group stayed silent for a while, attempting to comprehend this. Vanellope climbed up the back of the bench and whispered, "Um, Sarge. Most of my subjects haven't been to your game. Can you tell it to them in Sugar Rush-ian?"

The Sergeant squinted up her nose, "What in the holy hotcakes is Sugar Rush-ian?"

"It's basically just using candy when you're relating to stuff." Vanellope said.

The Sergeant took another second to think. She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Well then, I guess it's like if there were a bunch of jumpin' jellybeans in your stomach."

A murmur of agreement swept across the group causing Calhoun to roll her eyes again.

"Okay, thanks!" Candlehead said before merrily trotting back into the group.

Minty Zaki pushed her way to the front, adjusted her wrapper bow and said, "What if I want to have a baby? What do I need to do?"

"Don't." Calhoun said bluntly, "Just don't. You're going to be nine forever and the last thing you need is a baby."

Minty stood there for a few seconds before whispering, "Oh, o-okay." and sliding back into her place.

Calhoun looked across the mob of brightly-colored children, "Who's next."

Suddenly, the questions began coming faster and the children no longer stepped forward, so Calhoun couldn't even tell who she was addressing anymore.

"Who's the father?"

"Uh, Fix-it Felix, the man I married?"

"How does the baby come out?"

Calhoun sucked in her cheeks and slowly said, "Through my bellybutton?" She looked over at Vanellope and whispered, "Will they buy that?"

Vanellope shrugged, "I d'know. You still haven't told me how it's gonna come out!"

"Have you bought any baby stuff yet?"

"Nothing yet."

"What color are you painting the baby's room?"

"Probably something light and colorful. Ya know, baby stuff."

"Is the baby a boy or a girl?"

Calhoun slightly smiled. She was waiting for someone to ask that question, "I'm havin'-"

She was quickly cut off when Vanellope grabbed her hands and pleaded, "For, like, the bajillionth time, can I be in the delivery room? Pleeeeaaassse?"

The Sergeant rolled her eyes, "And for the _bajillionth_ time, no!"

Vanellope looked up at her, "Then who will be in there with ya? The Fixer-Upper? He would probably pass out or somethin.' "

"No one'll be in there with me." Calhoun said.

Vanellope's eyes bulged out, "You're goin' in alone?" She began to imitate the bagpipes at a funeral march until Calhoun slapped the back of her head.

"There'll be a doctor, a nurse, me and then a baby." The Sergeant counted out each job on her fingers "I think it'll be a little crowded in there." She paused for a moment, "Plus, in case things get a little wild, I don't want any witnesses."

The room was silent for a moment, with the exception of the pitter patter of feet on the ground. Then, Rancis stepped forward and slowly asked, "Well, are you scared?"

Vanellope jumped down from the bench and gave Rancis a hard shove, "She's a tough-as-butterscotch Sergeant, dumb-dumb! She doesn't get scared!"

"Very true, Miss Skittlepants, but the thing is. . ." Calhoun paused.

Vanellope slid over to her, "What?" She got a sly smirk on her face, "Are you gettin' the willies, Sarge?"

"No!" The Sergeant exclaimed, "It's just. ." The Sergeant looked down at all the little citizens of Sugar Rush, with their innocent, sweet little faces that showed actual concern, unlike a lot of adult's faces. There was something about them that said that they wouldn't brush her off or patronize her. They would actually listen and care. Calhoun felt something tug at her heartstrings as she thought about how someday, she would have one of those of her very own.

She bent down to the children's level, "the thing is, everyone keeps telling me how Fix-it and I are the first characters to ever to make a code together, without being from the same console. And, sometimes, I've gotta think about how it could come and it might not survive, because it doesn't have a place for its code to be stored. What if it was bad that Fix-it and I ever even made a code? What if we didn't think this through?"

Calhoun took a deep breath and cleared her throat, as she realized her voice was beginning to crack. Vanellope placed her little hand on top of Calhoun's, "Hey. If all you have to worry about is 'what if,' then you _don't_ have anything to worry about." The Sergeant's eyes met the little girl's, "Relax, Sarge. It's all gonna be fine."

"Thanks," Calhoun whispered so that only Vanellope could hear. She stood and brushed off her armor, "but it's gonna hurt more than one of soldier getting shot below the belt."

Vanellope laughed, "Yep."

Suddenly, a voice blared out, "Tram to Hero's Duty to boarding. Tram will be leaving in five minutes. Arcade will be opening in 30 minutes."

Calhoun looked down at the little racers, "Well kids, thanks for the Q&A, but I've gotta go get those ladybugs ready."

The Sugar Rush racers watched her as she walked over to the tram, using bold, proud strides, her footsteps clattering gently against the tiles. They walked slowly behind her and watched her get on the tram and start into her game. Vanellope stood in front. Candlehead sidled her way over next to Vanellope and watched the Sergeant with her.

"She's gonna be a great mom, right Vanny?" Candlehead whispered into her ear.

Vanellope nodded, "She sure is."

**A/N: Alright! Another one done! Since I have some time off now, I'm going to try and post these a little faster. It depends on if I can write stuff that isn't complete garbage. So any who, ideas, reviews? Whatever you've got. I'm game if ya'll are.**


End file.
